Hope?
by justabandgeek
Summary: Lovino is always the lesser twin of the Vargas family. He is gay and so is his brother. But his brother doesn't have to deal with getting beat up constantly and always feeling worthless to his peers and family. Lovino is really deep down in his shell, but when Antonio shows up one day to save the day, can he get Lovino to come out of his lonely world ? Rating might go up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hatred

**A/N: Sorry I haven't really been active lately I got really busy with school and such, and then I decided I would reupload this story (was "Pain") so it was better and such. :D I hope it's better than before, at least! **

**Warning: Contains self-harm! Don't say I didn't warn you if this is triggering to you!**

Lovino took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. There was so much wrong with how he looked, he couldn't stand it. Unlike his brother who always had his hair going the right way, and his eyes sparkling when he saw something he enjoyed, Lovino was the complete opposite. His hair was tussled and was an ugly shade of auburn. His eyes had lost all sense of life and were now a dull brown.

He sighed and look one last glance at his reflection before he reached out for the trusty blade that always brought a slight sense of relief as it sliced through his skin and drew the beautifully dark blood from the wound. He pulled up his sleeves and tried to find an available spot on his arm to place his next few cuts. His arms were full. He would have to overlap. Quickly cutting through the skin and tearing some of the healing scabs, he bit his lip as not to cry out and have Feli and Nonno find out about his self-harm problem.

After he was feeling slightly dizzy, he rinsed off the blood and wrapped his arms in white medical tape to make sure the blood didn't bleed through his favorite tomato sweatshirt. Putting the razor back in it's hiding place, he pulled his sleeves back down and headed out of the safety of the locked bathroom door and out into the living room.

He groaned in agony as he saw Feliciano draped over his boyfriend on the couch.

Feliciano looked up almost immediately as he heard his twin brother groan from the other side of the room. "Lovi!" he squeals. "Good morning!" He jumped up and went over to his brother, nuzzling his chest.

Lovino stood there nervously, not really used to so much affection or being noticed in a positive way. He slowly pat Feliciano's shoulder and laughed weakly. "Good morning, fratello…" he mumbled under his breath, letting out a sigh of relief when his brother let go and pulled away.

Ludwig, Feliciano's long-term boyfriend, had come over as well, carrying both his own and Feli's bags. "Come on." he said with a gruff voice to Feli.

Watching the two leave brought more dread to Lovino's chest. Yet more things that he was jealous of: Feliciano had a boyfriend, and no one bullied him for it because his boyfriend was a football player and would beat the shit out of anyone that hurt Feliciano. Lovino knew that Feliciano was gay ever since he learned the term because of how flamboyant his brother was. Lovino always admired girls for being so pretty, but he always had more of an interest in men. Varying from his brothers luck, he had never been in a relationship and people beat him up for being gay whenever they got the chance. Sometimes the bullies would just beat him up or call him names just for the hell of it.

When Lovino finally made it to school, he braced himself as he heard the unmistakable laughter from Gilbert. His least favorite person, possibly in the whole world. When Gilbert got over to him, he snickered in Lovino's ear, "Hey gay boy, how's your face feeling after I bruised it up for ya?"  
Lovino held back the insults threatening to spill out of his mouth and instead stayed completely silent. He was basically nothing to Gilbert, he had learned a long time ago mattered and usually only made things worse. He was greeted with a fist thrown at his side. He yelped quietly, getting the wind knocked out of him with just the single blow. He looked around, desperately hoping at least someone would care that he was being hurt and would help or get a teacher's attention. But it didn't work. It never did. No one cared. No one cared that he was just another human being with feelings and a life that was being abused and tormented. All because he was gay. He was a mistake.

What Lovino didn't notice until then, was that someone was talking to Gilbert. Quite angrily, he might add. Slowly turning around, he looked up at the tan man, studying his angry emerald eyes and curly chestnut hair as he yelled at Gilbert for hurting innocent people.

'Innocent?' Lovino thought to himself. 'He's not beating me up for no reason… I'm gay. I'm a mistake…'

Once Gilbert had finally left the scene, it was just Lovino and the tan man. He smiled kindly at Lovino, his eyes full of joy and comfort now. Lovino was at a loss of words for his savior.

"Hola! I'm Antonio~! Antonio Fernández Carriedo I'm new here! Do you think you could show me where the office is so I could get my schedule?" he asked with a heavy Spanish accent.

All Lovino could do was nod meekly and tear his eyes away from the beautiful stranger, Antonio Carriedo.

**A/N: Awesome! First chapter is finished! I'll try to update pretty frequently since summer is here now, but I'm really sorry if I end up taking forever because I get really bad writer's block sometimes and I don't want to make a chapter that says I do because I hate when people do that cuz then you get excited! :P Well please review and tell me how you liked it! I take reviews into consideration on making my writing better as well as just motivation to get me to write! **

**Thank you so much for reading! **

***~Justabandgeek~***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you to those that reviewed and read the first chapter! As promised, I am getting this chapter up pretty quickly because school just got out for me! Yippie! Enjoy!**

Antonio smiled to himself as the boy lead him to the office part of the high school. Even though the boy had never talked to him, he was pretty adorable with his dark hair and eyes, it was something like you'd see out of a movie. The boy hadn't actually said anything to him yet, so Antonio figured now was as good a time as ever to get the ball rolling.

"So you know my now, what is your's?" he asked softly, sensing that the boy was shy and nervous around people.

Lovino mumbled a reply, unheard by the Spaniard. When he asked Lovino to repeat himself, Lovino took a deep breath and his voice cracked. "Lovino. Lovino Vargas."

Antonio smiled brightly. 'Lovino,' he thought. 'It suits him.'

Coughing awkwardly to try and hide his blush, Lovino turned away. "Ciao, bastard."

"No! Wait!" Antonio called after him, hoping that the little Italian would want to show him around the school because no one really paid attention to him when he asked for help yet today. It wasn't really that people were ignoring him, it was just that they didn't really want to go out of their way to help the new kid.

A thought came to mind, and Antonio's smile faltered a bit. Lovino was just helping him because he had helped him with the bully… He didn't do it just to be nice it was just to repay him.

Lovino turned back around, cheeks lightly tinted pink. "Si?"

Antonio gets a wave of happiness when he sees Lovino listened. "Do you maybe want to hang out after school sometime? Maybe we could see a movie… Or you could come over or something."

Lovino watches as Antonio's face starts to turn red in embarrassment and nervousness. He felt his chest constrict, not even being able to remember the last time that someone had invited him to go do something with them. Oh wait. That was never. He always played with Feliciano's friends when they came over… No one really liked being around him because he was harsh, quick to draw conclusions on how people thought of him, and that he didn't have the social skills to keep a conversation going for more than a 'hello' and 'how are you?'. Lovino looked Antonio over once more before he nodded his head slightly.

"I guess…" he muttered, handing the spaniard his cell phone number. "I'll see you around, hopefully…" he said, really meaning what he was saying even though the look on his face counteracted his words.

Antonio grinned and shoved the piece of paper with the Italian's number on it into his pocket before giving him a quick hug. "You will, don't worry!" He chuckled and went into the office to get his schedule and such.

Lovino hurried from the scene, blushing wildly and chills running up and down his spine from being hugged by the attractive man. Of course, he'd never admit the other man was pleasing to the eye, instead just keeping it to himself like always. He walked up to his classroom, running straight into Feliciano.

"Ciao, fratello! Luddy is taking me on a date tonight, and nonno went to for some business, so you're on your own tonight, okay? I'm pretty sure there's some extra pasta in the fridge if you get hungry!" he giggles. "I saw you were talking to the new boy! Do you liiiike him~?" he asks with a knowing smile on his perfectly molded face.

Scoffing, Lovino pushes his brother out of the way. "Why the hell would I like someone so carefree and oblivious? Dream on. I'm leaving now." he stomped away, ignoring Feliciano calling after him, knowing by Lovino's reaction that his brother had something in his heart for the spaniard whether it was just out of friendship or possibly love. That brought a smile to the cheery boy's face, knowing that his brother might finally have an excuse to have fun.

**A/N: Sorry I'm really bad at making chapters really long but I promise that I will work on it and the chapters in this fic will get gradually longer! Please review, and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can get the chance! Thank you for reading!  
*~Justabandgeek~***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It means a lot to me because yeah! Helps my self-esteem :D And I am looking for a beta, if anyone is interested, IM me! Enjoy!**

Lovino had gotten through the day with only a few insults and shoves by the people around him. What kept him going through the day was the hope that Antonio would call or text him soon. As he walked home on his own, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. When he pulled it out, an unknown number was flashing on the screen. Taking a deep breath to calm his slight excitement, he answers.

"Ciao? I-I mean hello?" he asks nervously.

"Lovino! It's me! Antonio!" Antonio practically shouts into the phone.

Cringing, Lovino clenches his free fist. "Hello, bastard."

"Aww… You're mean to me!" he chuckles. "Did you still want to hang out?"

"Sure…"

"How about I pick you up at 6, and we can have dinner and see a movie?"

"Sounds good…" Lovino says shyly, face heating up in the thought of going to dinner and a movie with the man he just met.

After Lovino gave Antonio his address, they hung up and Lovino ran the rest of the way to his house. He took a hot shower and put on a fresh shirt and a pair of pants. Looking through Feliciano's side of the cabinet, he found a nice smelling cologne and squirted it a few times under his shirt. Looking up at his reflection, he frowned.

"Why am I putting so much effort into this? It's not like he's going to want to stay my friend for long… I'm going to say something to hurt his feelings and he's never going to talk to me again…" he sighs, looking down at his bandaged arms.

Deciding against putting on a jacket or sweatshirt to cover the bandages, he brushes through his hair a few times before leaving the bathroom and sits down on the porch to wait for Antonio.

In Antonio's bathroom, he was going all out. Styling his hair to his expectations, a nice button down shirt, and a prize-winning smile. He was looking forward to the night with Lovino. Even though the small Italian had a big mouth, he could tell that he was a good person at the heart. That's why he was hoping tonight went well because he really thought that Lovino was attractive. Hopefully, if Lovino was gay as well, they could call tonight their first date.

Smiling to himself, he thinks of how Lovino will react when he asks him if it could be considered a date. The hothead would either be really embarrassed or cover up his happiness with anger. Of course… If he was gay… And he even remotely thought Antonio was cool… Antonio took a breath in to calm down, hoping for the best outcome for the night.

He climbs into his red van, using his phone as a GPS to find Lovino's home. When he arrives, he smiles at Lovino as he comes over to the passenger side of the car. Once he is in the car, the first thing that Antonio notices is the white bandages on his wrists up to his elbows. Coughing slightly, he tries to make a light conversation with the other.

"You look really nice, Lovi!"

"What the hell did you just call me?" He asks with an angry tone.

Biting his lip, he repeats the nickname.

"Don't call me that."

'So much for a light conversation...' thought Antonio bitterly.

The car ride was quiet the rest of the way to the restaurant. Putting a smile back on his face, he holds the door open for Lovino.

"Thanks, stupid." he mumbles.

The waitress smiles at them. "Table for two?" she asks sweetly.

"Yes please!" Antonio walks after her to the table and sits across from Lovino.

When she leaves, Antonio looks down at Lovino's bandaged arms again. Lovino quickly hides them under the table, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"What happened?" Antonio questioned, knowing full well what happened to him.

"Got attacked by a dog."

"Oh? Are you okay?"

"Si, I am fine." he looks at Antonio with sorrow in his eyes.

Antonio takes one of Lovino's hands under the table. "Hey… If you ever need someone to talk to, please… I would love to listen… I won't judge you for whatever's going on in your life, I just don't want you to be upset, okay?"

Lovino blushes a bit, wrapping his slim fingers around Antonio's warm hand. "Okay."

They sit quietly, Lovino's heart fluttering as Antonio rubs his thumb over the backside of his hand. Was this what friends did? Hold hands? Or… Was this what boyfriends did…? Lovino was having a war inside of his head whether or not to ask because he didn't want to seem stupid, but he didn't want Antonio to stop holding his hand… Blushing more, he looked away from the bright green eyes and out the window.

Antonio was enjoying watching Lovino's face get darker and darker red as the seconds flew by. Before they knew it, the food had arrived and they had to let go of each other's hands. Lovino frowned, missing the warmth in his hand.

The night got a little more cheerful and talkative, even though Lovino was still being an ass toward Antonio. Antonio on the other hand, didn't really mind it too much because he knew that it was probably just hard for Lovino to convey emotions, which it was for Lovino.

As their "date" was drawing to an end, Antonio had built up enough courage to ask Lovino if it could be called a date.

Lovino stops in his footsteps, taking his hand out of Antonio's. "You want to date me?"

"Well… Si… If that is okay with you…" Antonio says nervously.

"I… I…"

Antonio sighs. "I'll let you think about it. Just text me yes or no if you decide, okay?"

Lovino nods quickly. "Ciao!" he squeaks, bolting home.

Once Lovino got home, which was only a few blocks away from the movie theater, he slumped against the wall. 'Antonio wants to date me… Antonio… Wants… To date me...' he thinks to himself, dumbfounded. Slowly, he removes his phone from his pocket and types three letters.

"Yes."

**A/N: Whoo! Chapter 3 is the longest chapter yet! How'd this one go? Is it any good? Sorry if there are typos and such! See you soon! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow guys! You all are so sweet and stuff for reviewing, favoriting and following this! It means a lot, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It had been a few days since Lovino and Antonio's date, and the two were both taking the situation of being an actual couple much differently. Antonio was still just as carefree as he had been when they met, occasionally buying Lovino small presents like a chocolate candy or a flower. Lovino, on the other hand, was more hidden in himself. He was nervous that the bullies would find out that he was dating the other, and then they would torment Antonio as well. Lovino could handle the bullying, but he didn't want to have Antonio go through the same life that he was going through. Antonio was slightly confused as to why Lovino pretended he didn't exist at school, but he just figured he was just busy with his school work, so he didn't pry too much.

Lovino was slightly nervous because Antonio had invited him over to stay the night. he had said yes, but still… Didn't people who stayed over at each other's houses while dating have… you know… sex? He was definitely not ready for that. Especially when they had only been together for a few days… He hoped he was brave enough to say no if it came to that.

Antonio waited for Lovino by his locker, thinking about all the fun stuff that they could do tonight. Play video games, make pizzas, have some ice cream, watch movies… What would Lovino want to do? He smiled to himself, imagining how great the night would be tonight being able to be with just the Italian and not have to worry about him getting shy like he did in public.

Lovino taps him softly on the shoulder, averting his glance. "Let's go, stupid." he mutters, following the other out to the parking lot and into Antonio's car.

"How were your classes today, Lovi?"

He looks up and glares at Antonio. "Stop calling me Lovi, stupid."

"Then call me something nice~!" Antonio chuckles, parking in the driveway.

"Like hell that's going to happen."

Antonio leads the way up to his bedroom, opening the door in pride as Lovino's eyes sweep across his large room. His room had everything a teenager could ever want. A television hooked up to an xbox, and a mini fridge. Sitting on his bed, he moved the black laptop out of the way, patting the bed for Lovino to sit with him.

Lovino, slightly nervous still, complies and takes a seat next to Antonio. He freaks out when Antonio pulls him down and nuzzles his hair.

"Would you like to watch some television, sweet Lovino?"

"I'm not sweet." he growls.

Antonio laughs. "You are sweet! You just show it differently than most people!" He presses the power button and searches through the channels for a good show to watch that both of them would enjoy.

They watch television quietly together, and Lovino starts to get more comfortable with everything. He was currently resting his head in the crook of Antonio's neck, and dozing off. Antonio was afraid to move because he didn't want this adorable moment to ever end, even though it would end as soon as his parents got home.

Antonio's parents had never been very… accepting of anything that Antonio liked. Such as, Antonio would always ask his mother if he could wear pretty dresses when he was little, and he prefered to play with dolls instead of trucks because he couldn't cuddle and love trucks like he could with dolls. His parents were always either working or out on business, so he only ever got to see them at night or extremely early in the morning. He wasn't very fond of his parents, but he loved them as any child would love their parents. He just hoped they wouldn't be too mad when he decided to come out to them… Maybe he shouldn't… But he had to…

Being lost in thought, Antonio hadn't noticed that Lovino had gotten up and was trying to get his attention. When Lovino finally hit him, Antonio snapped out of it.

"What is it?!"

"Your parents are home."

**A/N: Ugh I'm really really sorry about the length my sister and I have to share the computer and she's being an ass so I had to upload quicker than I wanted to! SO sorry!  
*~Justabandgeek~***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

******A/N: To say sorry for a short previous chapter, I'll put up a longer one today! Thanks again to everyone that just remotely reads this story and reviews I love you all so much!**

**Antonio shot out of bed, leaving Lovino alone on his bed to go greet his parents at the front door. Lovino, slightly hurt that he left him alone, just laid back down and closed his eyes. Soon enough, he was sleeping peacefully.**

**"****Hola, mama! Hola, papa!" Antonio grins, hugging them each.**

**"****Have you finished your chores, Antonio?" his mother asks bitterly, pulling out some liquor from the cabinet. **

**"****Si, I have. I hope you don't mind, but I invited a friend over for the night."**

**His father shrugs and takes his glass from his wife and walks into the bedroom. "Goodnight, Antonio." they call over their shoulders, closing the door. **

**'****So much for talking...' he thought to himself, taking a deep breath. What did he do so wrong to make them not love him like in a movie or in a story? All he needed was someone to love him and take care of him… Much like how Lovino needed him to keep him feeling loved and taken care of. He smiled to himself, going back to his room. He was proud that he was able to help him feel better, and hoped that Lovino was appreciating it too. **

**He coos when he sees how cute his boyfriend is all curled up on his bed. He goes over and kisses his forehead, blushing. Antonio didn't realize that Lovino had woken up when he came into the room, so just kept going on with his business of petting Lovino's hair and leaving little kisses all over his face while Lovino kept his eyes shut and feigned sleep. **

**The two still hadn't shared their first kiss because Antonio didn't want to frighten Lovino by moving too quickly in their relationship. What he didn't know, was that Lovino had never kissed anyone but his parents and brother. **

**Lovino opened his eyes a little bit to look up at his boyfriend, his face calm and soft unlike it usually was. He realizes this too quickly, and scrunches up his nose. "Why are you petting me, idiot?"**

**"****Because you are just too cute when you're sleeping in my bed!" Antonio replied happily, not minding the insult. **

**Looking away bashfully, Lovino's face burns the color of a perfectly ripe tomato. **

**"****Lovi! Your face looks like a tomato!" Antonio observes. "If I can't call you Lovi, can I call you mi tomate?" **

**As Lovino opened his mouth to yell at the other, he was stopped in his place as he gazed into those gorgeous green eyes. "Whatever…" he grumbles, punching Antonio's shoulder softly. **

* * *

**The rest of the night was very uneventful. The two boyfriends made pizza pockets and played some video games, which Lovino was terribly awful at, and now they were just laying on the bed talking quietly. **

**"****Hey Lovino?" **

**"****What is it, Toni?" he replied with a yawn.**

**"****Why don't you ever tell me about you?" he looked over at Lovino. "It doesn't have to be like your deepest darkest secrets… But I'd like to know what kind of things you like and stuff!"**

**Lovino was quiet for a few seconds. "Fine. What do you want to know?" **

**"****Hmm… What is your favorite color?"**

**"****Red."**

**"****What do you like to do for fun?"**

**That question hit Lovino hard in the stomach. "Oh… Um… I don't know…" he answered quietly. The only things that Lovino really did was sleep, occasionally eat, go to the bathroom, and go to the bathroom to cut. He didn't ever really do anything that would fall under the category of 'fun'. **

**"****Are you actually from Italy, or do your parents just speak Italian at home?"**

**"****I'm from Italy. It was a small village a few miles off of Rome. We, Feliciano and I, lived with our parents in a little cottage. We lived there for about 8 years, and then my… My parents were driving us to school and I kept kicking papa's seat… They were telling me to stop over and over, but I wouldn't listen… And when he turned around to… yell at me… We drove off the road…" Lovino's voice catches, not even second guessing telling him this awful truth. "Everything went black… When I woke up, they told Feliciano and I that mama and papa had passed away… We were sent to America to live with our nonno, and here I am…" **

**Antonio was shocked that that all spilled out of his shy little Italian's mouth. "Lovi…" he whispers, slowly wrapping his arms around the other. Antonio stayed quiet, letting Lovino weep quietly into the crook of his shoulder. **

**Lovino fell asleep like that, red faced and his cheeks tear-stained. **

**Antonio stayed up, the memory of Lovino's tale still rolling through his mind. Lovino… His poor Lovino… He probably thought this was all his fault… That couldn't be the whole story… Something was missing… Something important that Lovino must've forgot to say. He would find out sooner or later, but for now, he would let the little Italian sleep.**

* * *

**The next day, Antonio was still asleep when Lovino was getting changed and ready to leave. The only thought going through his mind was that nonno would be upset with him for not telling him about the sleepover. He was going to be in so much trouble when he got home, he might as well get it over with now. **

**As Lovino slowly opened the door, the door made an obnoxiously loud squeaking sound. Lovino whipped his head around to make sure that the other was still asleep, and then let out a sigh of relief when he only turned over and cuddled with the pillow. Lovino's face softened when he saw the happy look on his boyfriend's face. He tiptoed back over and planted a quick kiss on the spaniard's plump lips. **

**That got Antonio up. His eyes shot open, looking up at a surprised Lovino. **

**"****Sorry! I'm sorry!" he apologized.**

**Antonio smiled and pulled him back down for a more meaningful kiss. Lovino's stiff body slowly calmed down, and he weaved his fingers through Antonio's hair. Antonio rested his hands on the small of Lovino's back and smiled happily into the kiss. Lovino was still nervous, but he just tried to make it seem like he knew what he was doing, and Antonio wasn't complaining. **

**When Antonio opened his mouth and licked Lovino's moist lips, Lovino jumped a bit, but eventually opened his mouth meekly. The smooth muscle of Antonio's tongue on Lovino's was a very pleasurable feeling, and he was starting to lose himself to the careful flicks of Antonio's skilled tongue. Pulling back for some air, Antonio kissed Lovino's nose. **

**"****That was probably the best kiss I've ever had…" Antonio confessed. "I've only ever kissed girls, but they weren't very satisfying… You are so perfect, mi tomate…" **

**Lovino hid his face in his hands, his blush reaching the tips of his ears and the back of his neck. "Bastard… That was my first kiss…" he whined, thinking that Antonio was just trying to flatter him.**

**Antonio was extremely surprised to hear that. "Are you serious?"**

**Lovino replied with a tiny shake of the head. **

**"****I hope you aren't disappointed that I took your first kiss, sweet Lovino…" **

**Raising his head, Lovino looked up at Antonio. "It was more amazing than I would've thought." he answered honestly. "Thank you…" **

**Antonio grinned. "I'm glad you liked it as much as me!" He chuckled. "Now we can do it more, right?" **

**"****Absolutely not."**

******A/N: So? How was it? uwu Thank you everyone for reading and a special thanks to those that have been reviewing, favoriting, and following this! It means a lot, and I hope you have a fantastic day! Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I apologize if there are any typos or misspellings, I am still looking for a beta, so if you are interested, feel free to IM me! Thanks again!**

***********~Justabandgeek~***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

******A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to show my appreciation for all of you and write another chapter today! If any of you wanna like meet me or follow me, I have a tumblr: ************and I have a snapchat: camillafettig. Feel free to snapchat or follow me, I'm always looking for new friends and you all are really supportive of my work, so I just really wanna meet you all! Thanks again, and enjoy Chapter 6!**

**Antonio knocked at the Vargas' front door, holding a box of tomatoes. His garden had produced a lot more this year than it ever had, and there were too many, even for the spaniard to eat. He knew of Lovino's love for tomatoes, so he hoped that the other would be pleased with his present. **

**Feliciano threw the door open with a wide grin on his face to see his lover, Ludwig. He looked at Antonio with a little bit of disappointment, but smiled at him nonetheless. "Hi Toni!" **

**"****Hola Feliciano!" **

**Feliciano moved aside to let Antonio in, still smiling. "How's Lovi treating you?" **

**"****He's perfect! I just can't believe I was lucky enough to get someone as amazing as he is…" he sighed happily. **

**"****Aww!" Feliciano cooed, bouncing a little. "You're so sweet, Toni!"**

**Lovino was around the corner, listening to the conversation between his brother and his boyfriend. Smiling lightly to himself, his chest constricts with emotion. Antonio wasn't just saying it to flatter him… He didn't even know that Lovino was listening… He truly, honestly, thought Lovino was a beautiful individual… Tearing up in happiness, Lovino quickly ran to his room, having not felt truly happy in the longest time. **

**Soon after, Antonio came knocking at his door. "Hola mi tomate! I brought you some tomatoes from my garden! Can I come in?"**

**Lovino opened the door slowly, taking the box out of Antonio's hands and pushing it aside. Wrapping his arms around the other, he just stood like that, comforted by the taller man. Antonio smiled, hugging him back. "What has you so cuddly today?" he laughs.**

**"****Grazie…" **

**"****You're welcome!" he says, thinking Lovino meant the tomatoes. "I picked out the biggest and reddest ones just for you, and-" **

**"****No, thank you for wanting to be with me… It means more to me than you will ever know…"**

**That caught the spaniard off guard. "Oh! Of course! Anything for you!" he smiles wider, a light blush dusting his cheeks as well. **

**Snapping back into his usual, closed up self, Lovino pulled away and took a tomato out of the box. Plopping back down on his bed, he starts to eat the delicious tomato. Antonio stands by the doorway, twiddling his thumbs thoughtfully. **

**"****Hey Lovino?"**

**Still chewing, said Italian looks over lazily. "Hmm?"**

**"****Can I see your arms…?" he asks cautiously, knowing it would be a sensitive subject for Lovino.**

**Lovino is uncomfortable with the question, so he simply starts to yell in rapid Italian. Parts of it were English, but the parts that were in English weren't too good sounding. "Stupid! …I hate you! …Get out of my house!" **

**Hurrying out of Lovino's room and his house, Antonio found himself back at his own, crying and sobbing ugly sobs. Lovino probably really did hate him for what he had suggested. Why did he even ask something like that?! Suicidal people don't want to flaunt their self harm to the whole world… That's why he had it always covered up… He didn't want him to see… **

**Bringing his knees into his chest, Antonio continued to cry uncontrollably. He couldn't even remember the last time that he let out all of his sadness with crying. He was usually such a happy and carefree person, but now all the built up sadness and stress was coming out all at once. **

* * *

**After a few hours of feeling awful about running Antonio out of his house, Lovino was on his way over to his house to apologize. Walking up the few steps to the front door, he found a sleeping, previously crying spaniard. **

**Sitting next to him, Lovino wraps his arms around Antonio's waist and lays his own head on Antonio's shoulder. Falling asleep surprisingly quickly, the two sleep there until the sun sets on the horizon. **

******A/N: Yeah, yeah it's one of my shorter chapters, but you got two today! Hopefully this will satisfy your craving until I can get a chance to put up another one! I still need a beta! IM me if you're interested, and please! Feel free to follow me on tumblr and snapchat me! I love new, nice people!**

***********~Justabandgeek~***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again! I hope everyone's summer is off to a great start! Here's chapter 7 for you beautiful readers!**

Waking up, Lovino opened his eyes to see that he was sleeping in Antonio's bed. Smiling to himself, he crawls out of the covers to look for his boyfriend. As he trudges into the kitchen, he stands by the counter, watching Antonio make burritos.

Feeling Lovino's stare on his back, Antonio slowly turned around, presenting the burritos. "I made dinner for us, Lovi!" he said in a cheerful tone.

Lovino nods a little, rubbing his still groggy eyes as he walks toward Antonio to receive his plate. Taking it from the other, he drags his feet to the living room. Plopping down in a chair he begins to eat his dinner.

Looking up from his empty plate, he offers a small smile in Antonio's direction. Antonio grins when he sees that, and comes over to engulf his adorable Italian in a tight hug. "I love you so much, Lovi…" he whispers softly into Lovino's ear.

Blushing like mad, Lovino hides his face in the crook of the Spaniard's neck and wraps his arms around his shoulders. "I love you too, bas- T-Toni…" he stutters, having trouble trying to show his compassion.

Antonio's face brightens up even more as Lovino says that, and he starts to pet and run his fingers through Lovino's hair. They sit like this for the remainder of the night, falling asleep pretty early in the morning.

* * *

Lovino was back home and hadn't been able to see Antonio for the last few days because of semester finals and such. He had long since given up trying to study for his tests, and was looking at himself in the mirror again. Reaching up to his cheek, he frowns deeply.

"It's only so long before my ugliness and bad attitude makes Toni hate me…" he sniffs, trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes. He catches a glimpse of his scarred arms, remembering that he hadn't done anything like that for the longest time. Biting his lip, he opens the cabinet and pulls out his sharp blade.

He quickly yanks up his sleeve and takes a last glance in the mirror. "You stupid, idiotic, piece of trash." he mutters to his reflection before sliding the knife along his wrist.

Four slices later, his phone lights up on the counter, buzzing and singing Antonio's ringtone. Lovino freezes with the blade up to his wrist, looking down at his wrongdoing and then quickly drops the knife and picks up the phone.

"Ciao?"

"Lovi!" Antonio smiles. "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight at that new restaurant down my street?"

Honestly, Lovino didn't really have a choice because Antonio had already made reservations and if he said no, Antonio would whine and beg until he broke the Italian down and got him to come with.

"Um… Can we do it another day…? I'm not feeling very well at the moment…" Lovino says weakly.

The tone of his boyfriend's voice starts to worry the Spaniard. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Si, I think I just need to take a nap…"

"Oh! Well then you can take a nap and I'll pick you up at 7!" Antonio chirps.

Lovino groans. "Toni-"

"Wear something nice, okay? I love you!"

Before Lovino can reply, the line goes dead. "I'm screwed…"

* * *

By the time that Antonio shows up Lovino is uncomfortably sporting a dark red, long sleeve button up shirt, grey slacks, and shiny black shoes. His arms were tightly bandaged underneath his sleeves, and he had slicked back his hair a bit in the front. Nervously, he opened the door to an equally gorgeous man.

Antonio was wearing a green button up shirt and a grey jacket, and black slacks. He was smiling softly to his boyfriend as he leaned in and stole a quick kiss from the moody Italian.

Taking Lovino's hand happily, he leads him to the car. The car ride is mostly silent, the cheerful humming of Antonio next to Lovino slightly calming him down.

"Hey Lovi?" Antonio mumbles.

Lovino looks up.

"We're here!" he laughs. "You were daydreaming again!"

Lovino blushes and hastily gets out of the car. "Let's just get this overwith." he mutters under his breath.

* * *

Feliciano adjusts his sweater before he rings the doorbell to Ludwig's home. He and Ludwig had scheduled a "study" date, so he was holding a couple of textbooks even though both of them knew Feliciano wouldn't actually be using them too much before he wanted to cuddle and such.

Ludwig was on the other side of the door, smoothing out the wrinkles in his tee shirt and then opens the door. "Hello, Feliciano."

Feliciano pouts. "I like it better when you call me Feli… Or something cute!"

Ludwig groans, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He moves aside for Feliciano to come inside, and closes the door behind him. "Ready to study?"

Giggling, Feliciano nods, dragging Ludwig to his room. He bounces onto the bed and throws his unwanted textbooks aside. He pulls Ludwig onto the bed with him and attacks him with light, little kisses all over his face, purposely missing Ludwig's lips.

"Feliciano…" Ludwig says gruffly, getting irritated that he wasn't kissing him fully.

Feliciano smiles innocently and tilts his head slightly to the side. "Si, Luddy?"

Ludwig switches their positions so that he was now on top of Feliciano. He places his hands on either side of Feliciano's head and leans down to kiss him deeply.

Feliciano wraps his arms around Ludwig's neck and kisses back happily. He loved how Ludwig's lips molded so perfectly to his own, like their lips were supposed to be together. He slowly opens his mouth to give Ludwig some access, which is taken right away. The two lovers rub tongues for awhile before they pull away in need of air.

Both panting softly, Feliciano snuggles up in Ludwig's arms. "Ti amo, Luddy…" he whispers, closing his eyes in content.

"Ich liebe dich, Feli…" Ludwig smiles a little, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

They spent the remaining part of the night in each other's arms, drifting off occasionally, and talking in hushed voices. This, by far, was the best study date that they'd had in awhile. And neither of them wanted it to end.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah I know that it's like **_**super**_ **late! I've just been really busy and when I'd try to write it I would get distracted really easy… But I'm going to do my best to be better about posting chapters, I promise! Thank you for reading Chapter 7, and Chapter 8 will be up soon! Reviews are very appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello cuties! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter~!**

Lovino was currently arguing with Antonio on who would pay the check. They had been at it for almost ten minutes now, and when the waiter showed up, Lovino thrust up a wad of cash toward him. "I'm paying." he says stubbornly, a slight smirk of triumph on his skinny face.

"No!" Antonio frowns as the waiter walks away with the money. "Lovi… I was the one that invited you to get dinner… You shouldn't have had to pay…"

Lovino shrugs it off. "Whatever. You always pay, it was my turn to contribute for once."

Antonio leans across the table and pecks Lovino's lips chastely. "Te amo, mi tomate." he murmurs before sitting back down.

Face heating up almost immediately, Lovino looks away and then suddenly stands up and starts to walk toward the door. Antonio quickly follows, calling out his name in between light-hearted chuckles. He catches the embarrassed Italian just before he starts to try and run.

"Gotcha~" he chuckles, kissing Lovino's cheek.

The sound of a camera goes off, and a well-known bully chuckles, waving his phone. "Gotcha." he laughs, leaving the two men frozen in shock and worry.

Lovino's eyes threaten to let tears fall at the realization that the secret that they had tried so hard to keep at school and in public was now shattered. In the blink of an eye, the picture would be uploaded to the internet and everyone would know that Lovino and Antonio were dating.

Without noticing, Lovino had started to rub the arm with the fresh cuts on it. The sleeve of his shirt had started to get pushed up and the slightly bloodstained bandages were starting to show.

"Lovino…?" Antonio whispers, letting go of the other. "What is this?"

He reaches down and starts to pull up Lovino's red sleeve, swallowing as Lovino makes no movement to move away. Carefully, Antonio starts to unwrap the bandages on his boyfriend's arms. After taking a glimpse at the deep cuts on his arm, he looks up at Lovino with hurt in his eyes.

Lovino looked back with lifeless eyes. A single tear starts to roll down his cheek. "I saw him in the restaurant…" he mumbles. "He saw me too… So I was trying to get away before he got curious and came over… He beats me up sometimes… I was scared… And now… Now… He knows… The whole world is going to know…" Lovino drops his head as tears start to fall onto the pavement.

Antonio was still shocked. Lovino hardly ever showed any emotion besides anger and boredom, and here he was, crying fat tears. Antonio wasn't quite sure what to do. He doubted that Lovino wanted to be hugged, or even touched for that matter.

"Lovi… Come on…" he takes Lovino's limp hand and starts to pull the emotional boy toward his car. "It's going to be okay, Lovi…" he continues his words of encouragement until they reach the car.

They both get in and share the silence, both thinking about what was going to happen the next day at school. Antonio himself was freaking out on the inside, but wanted to stay strong for his boyfriend.

Lovino takes one last sniffle before looking up at Antonio. "Take me home, idiot." he mutters, venom filling his voice.

Startled, Antonio turns the key and pulls onto the road. Lovino, knowing that he was being harsh toward the other, sighs and throws his hand over to Antonio, looking out the window. Antonio smiles softly and carefully takes Lovino's small hand.

It was one of Antonio's favorite things about Lovino. When he was feeling bad about being mean, he'd try to make it up in a simple way. Antonio thought it was cute how the other boy tried so hard when, really, Antonio was easy to please. Antonio squeezes Lovino's hand softly before he pulls into a drive thru.

Before Lovino can have a chance to object, Antonio orders two pints of chocolate ice cream. He knew that Lovino was a sucker for ice cream, and he hoped that it would cheer Lovino up a little bit to have some ice cream to take home.

They pulled up to the window and received their ice cream after paying, and then Antonio took Lovino back to his home. "Thank you for dinner tonight, Lovino…" he smiles a little.

In return, Lovino stuck his tongue out and ran inside. Antonio chuckled to himself, and drove home.

They both knew tomorrow would be hell, but they were both too nervous to look online to see what had been said about them in the comments. They knew that they would only be greeted with hate from their classmates.

Taking a deep breath, Antonio lays down in his bed, thinking of what exactly was going to happen tomorrow. Were they going to beat them up? Make up rumors? How awful was it going to be? It was driving him nuts, and he fell asleep to the thought of him making sure Lovino was safe both at school with the bullies and at home with himself. He would have to see how he could get Lovino to stop cutting or give him all the weapons.

Lovino didn't fall asleep that night, the anxiety in his chest and stomach was so large it was almost too much to bear. It was painful. The reminders of the hurtful things that people had called him before flowing through his head on repeat. Nothing would make them be quiet. He just layed in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Fuck my life." he whispers to the sky, aiming it toward his mother and father that were supposedly in Heaven and watching over him to make sure he was okay. "You suck at being good at your job." he sniffs. "And I suck at being me."

**A/N: haha I know that this chapter was pretty fast going, but I really wanted to make sure to get this up today! I'll be sure to update soon! Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow! I'm glad I got some new readers and such with the last chapter! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback!**

* * *

Antonio was walking through the hallway, slowly lowering his head as his ears pick up the slight whispering around him. His day so far hadn't quite gone well, but it wasn't enough for him to go home sick either. He hadn't seen Lovino today, but he figured that the shy Italian was only trying to stay away from him so that he wouldn't get tormented as much.

Antonio still couldn't get that feeling out of his mind that Lovino was in need of some help. Pulling out his phone, he quickly sends a text to his boyfriend.

'Hey, where are you?'

A few minutes later his phone buzzes a reply. 'On the roof.'

Antonio heads up to the roof and smiles when he sees the Italian boy sitting off to the side. As quietly as he can, he goes over and wraps his arms around Lovino's shoulders. "Hola, mi tomate," he whispers, kissing Lovino's cheek.

"Ciao, bastardo." he mumbles, smiling a little.

They sit together, Lovino in Antonio's lap, for awhile in silence, just enjoying each other's company. As Lovino starts to relax, he snuggles into Antonio's chest.

The moment is short lived, for the bell rings and the art class heads up to the roof for their painting class. A boy named Ivan looks over at them and a creepy smile comes onto the Russian's face.

"Ahh what do we have here?" he questions, walking over to the boys that are scrambling to their feet. "The fags are here!" he laughs.

Lovino frowns, slightly moving behind Antonio. The Spaniard tries to be protective of his boyfriend, moving so that Lovino couldn't be reached by Ivan. Ivan reaches out and grabs Antonio by his shirt collar.

"Listen here, gay boy." he spits on Antonio's cheek. "You disgust me. Fucking faggots." he pushes Antonio to the ground, kicking his side.

Lovino quickly crouches down and tries to help Antonio up, wanting to get out of here as soon as they could. As they head back down into the school, Antonio groans. "Ow…"

"Shut up, bastard. I've gone through that my whole high school experience."

Antonio looks up at Lovino, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Lovi…"

* * *

Feliciano giggles and slowly passes a neatly folded note over to Ludwig. Sighing, Ludwig sets down his pen and opens the note. Blushing when he reads the sappy love note, he quickly replies with an 'ich liebe dich' and hands it back.

"Feliciano Vargas, do you care to share with the rest of the class what you and Ludwig's note says?"

Shaking his head, Feliciano quickly hides the note under his book. "It's nothing, teacher, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, just don't let me catch you at it again."

Feliciano grins and nods happily. He looks over at Ludwig, and lays on his shoulder. "Ti amo…" he whispers, sighing dreamily.

* * *

When Feliciano and Ludwig arrive back at the Italian's home after school, they are greeted by Antonio's bruised face and Lovino's uncontrollable bloody nose. Rushing over to help, Feliciano grabs some hydrogen peroxide and dabs Antonio's face to disinfect the small cuts.

"Gracias, amigo." Antonio smiles, ruffling the Italian's hair.

Nodding happily, Feliciano turns to Lovino and gives him a big hug. "Who did this to you two, fratello?"

Lovino growls. "Assholes."

Ludwig was slightly starting to get anxious. What if the bad things that Lovino and Antonio were going through started to take effect on his and Feliciano's relationship as well? He knew that he couldn't always be exactly where his boyfriend was to protect him. But he didn't even want to have to worry about having to make sure that Feliciano was alright.

Something was telling him that things were going to make a turn for the worse faster than they were expecting.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so so so sorry about the shortness of the previous chapter! I am having a really bad case of writer's block, but I am working really hard to write through it until I get some inspiration! But if you guys have any ideas that you'd like me to put in the story or that would make the story cool, feel free to message them to me or leave them in the comments and hopefully that'll help my block! Thank you so much! Enjoy chapter 10!**

It had been about three weeks since the 'scandalous' picture of Antonio and Lovino had gone on the internet. They had put up with hell since then, but the uproar had slightly gone down since then, and they had been better about where they showed off their relationship. Really, they only really even communicated over text or over at one of their houses.

Lovino had started getting lonely and the hurtful things that the bullies were telling him weren't really helping with his depression. He hadn't seen Antonio in about a week, and they'd only had short conversations over text. Lovino was being much more harsh with his self harm lately, worse than he'd ever been. His entire forearms and thighs were covered in overlapping cuts. The problem was, now that he was so used to hurting himself, he _craved_ the feeling of the knife running over his flesh.

Antonio on the other hand had been having a much better time at school, and he was excited because their 6 month anniversary was coming up in a few days. He was planning on dropping in at Lovino's house with some flowers, and then taking him back to his house for a candlelit dinner, but he wasn't really sure if the Italian would be up for it.

As Antonio finishes up his finals studying, he goes upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. Looking over to his bed, he notices his phone was lit up, indicating a message. He picks up his phone and smiles when he sees the message is from none other than his foul-mouthed Italian. His smile is soon wiped away when he reads the message.

'Thanks for everything, Antonio. I really appreciated it, but I can't take this world anymore… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…'

Antonio practically sprints out of his house and to his car, speeding down the street to his boyfriend's house. He throws open the door hastily. "LOVINO!" he screams, running around the house. He eventually finds a cut up, and unconscious Lovino in the bathtub and begins to sob hard. "Lovino… My sweet Lovino…" he whispers, carefully picking up the smaller man.

He carries him out to his car and dials 9-1-1 as he starts to drive toward the hospital.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"My friend… I found him in his bathtub. He attempted suicide." Antonio hiccups. "I'm driving toward the hospital now, and if you could send someone to meet me in the middle, that would be great…" he practically whispers, starting to lose his sight due to the tears blurring his vision.

"We have someone on the way, thank you for calling, sir." the operator says before hanging up the phone.

Antonio pulls over the car and looks back at his bloodied boyfriend. "Lovino… Why did you do this…?" he sobs.

* * *

When Lovino finally started to wake up, he was confused beyond belief. "How…?" he mumbles to himself, slightly upset that his attempt in killing himself hadn't succeeded.

To his left, Antonio's head shot up at the sound of Lovino's voice. "Lovino!" he shouts, yelling at him in rapid Spanish.

Lovino closes his eyes tightly, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. He didn't want to be here… He wanted to be dead. Why was he still here? Why did he have to continue to suffer in this awful place? Why couldn't he have just died and not have gone through all the slow pain from his blade until he passed out from bloodloss? "WHY!?" he screams, covering up his face with his hands.

Antonio ceases his rant, and instead moves over to the other man, and gently runs his fingers through his hair. "Shh… It's going to be alright… You're okay now… Don't worry…" he whispers soothingly to Lovino.

"I don't want to be okay… I want to be with my parents, Antonio."

Antonio stops his movements through Lovino's hair, struck by the statement that had come out of his boyfriend's mouth. Plus, he had used his full name… Not an insult or a nickname… This meant that Lovino was being 100% serious.

"But… Lovi… I want you to be with me…" he mutters, feeling selfish. "I don't want to lose you to your own suicide… I want to get married… and grow old with you… Even if you die before me of old age, I don't know how I'm going to continue to live on without you…" Antonio sits back in his chair and cries into his hands.

Lovino's chest swells with emotion. He knew that Antonio cared for him, but he didn't know that he meant so much to the Spaniard. "I-I… I didn't know…"

Antonio looks up and shakes his head. "Yes you did know, you stupid Italian… You just didn't realize it." He slowly gets up from his chair and presses a soft kiss to Lovino's chapped lips.

**A/N: Ack! I'm sorry! Leave comments on what you thought! Again, I have writer's block, so I'm sorry if I'm moving too quickly! Just let me know nicely if I am! Thank you for reading and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to all of those that have been reading this far! It means a lot!**

Feliciano looked around the hallway, face grim from what his brother had done when he was out with Ludwig. In his mind, he felt as if all of this was his fault. He wasn't really home anymore because he prefered to go home with Ludwig or out with Ludwig after school, so he didn't really spend time with his brother anymore. Lovino must've thought that Feliciano hated him.

Sighing guiltily, he accidentally runs into someone. Stumbling back, he looks up at a large boy, angry looking boy. "Why hello there faggot." he chuckles. "Does being a mistake run in your family or something?" he asks with a dark smirk. "Where is your brother anyway? Did he finally finish the task?"

Feliciano's head was swirling with all of the hurtful things that the boy was saying to him. He opened and closed his mouth, quite like a fish would, before he broke down in nervous sobs and shaking hands. "I'm sorry…" he hiccups.

"Why the hell did you start crying? I didn't even give you something to cry about!" the boy's voice roars.

Looking up in fear, Feliciano's face is met with calloused knuckles. Crying out, the Italian boy falls to the ground, nose bleeding and tears rolling down his cheeks. He holds his nose in his hands protectively, shaking in pure fear of what else this stranger was going to do to him.

Instead of hurting the smaller boy further, the bully leaves with a pleased glint in his eyes.

Feliciano lays there for what felt like an eternity, sobbing and curled up. He didn't know what to do! Nothing like this had ever happened to him! He was always so nice to people, why did that boy punch him?

After a while of sitting there alone, a teacher comes over and helps the Italian to the office to have the nurse take a look at his nose. "It looks like it might be broken, Feliciano…" the nurse mumbles, carefully touching the black and blue appendage.

"C-can you call L-Luddy out of class…? Please?" Feliciano splutters, still shaking and looking as terrified as ever.

The nurse nods slightly, going into her office and calling Ludwig out of his classroom. When Ludwig arrives, he rushes over to Feliciano, trying his best to comfort the other. He wraps his muscular arms around Italian's thin shoulders, earning a soft coo and Feliciano clinging to his uniform's shirt.

"What happened, Feli?" he whispers.

"Someone just said… A bunch of mean and h-hurtful things… and then they punched me…" Feliciano whimpers. "The nurse said my nose is broken…"

Ludwig's blood was already boiling at the thought of someone hurting his little boyfriend. He ground his teeth, subconsciously tightening his grip on Feliciano.

Feliciano squeaked. "Luddy… Too… TIGHT!"

Instantly, Ludwig loosened his arms, kissing Feliciano's forehead in apology. The two sat together for the rest of the class period, and when the bell rang, Ludwig got up and got permission to take the injured boy home for the day.

* * *

Antonio watched as Lovino slept, smiling slightly as he studied how Lovino's face calmed when he was sleeping. His face looked so much happier when he wasn't trying his hardest to be brave or tough. Reaching out slowly, Antonio ran his fingers over the sunkissed cheek of his Italian. "Oh Lovi… How beautiful you look… I wish you could see how beautiful you were through my eyes…" he sighed, pressing a small kiss to Lovino's nose.

Hazelnut eyes fluttered open, meeting emerald. Lovino's eyes began to tear up again, remembering how he might've never been able to see these orbs again. He wipes his eyes quickly, looking away with an embarrassed blush upon his cheeks. "Ciao…"

"Hola, mi amor!" Antonio chuckles. "How are you feeling?"

"My body still feels all stiff…" Lovino answered truthfully. "But I'm okay, I guess…"

Antonio helped to scoot Lovino over, crawling onto the small hospital bed himself. He pulls the moody Italian into his slender arms, burying his face in the auburn locks of his boyfriend. "Can I ask you something?"

Lovino nods slightly, not wanting to move Antonio's head to much.

"After you get admitted out of this place, do you wanna find an apartment together? That way we don't have to worry about being apart too much… Or having you accidentally relapse… We could live together… But we don't have to be like a married couple or anything! Just so we can spend more time together!"

Lovino was glad that Antonio couldn't see how red his face was right now. Why would such a happy person want to move in with such an unhappy one? He didn't want Antonio to start feeling depressed too… Then it would be all his fault…

Lovino opened his mouth slightly to deny. "That sounds wonderful." His eyes widened at what he said. He didn't mean to say that!

He sighed as Antonio's arms tightened around him. Lovino looks up, smiling slightly at the thought. His heart must've spoken for him. He needed to start letting his heart speak for his mind more often. Maybe then he wouldn't be such a mean boyfriend or person in general.

**A/N: Okay! How did you like it? Sorry for taking so long I get procrastinating and I forced myself to sit down and write this for y'all! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
